


Mixed Signals

by closetranger



Category: Chiley - Fandom, Power Rangers Dino Charge, chase randall - Fandom, riley griffin - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Sweet, adorbz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetranger/pseuds/closetranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Chase are trapped on an island and forced to work together as they search for the other rangers. Riley's feelings about Chase are already mixed up, but Chase probably won't help that much... maybe because he loves the attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

                                                         

     Riley found himself walking around a tropical forest. Nearby he could hear waves, so the forest must've been near a beach, but what was he doing here? Riley stopped walking and looked in the direction he heard the waves. He squinted his eyes in confusion.  
  
     "Mate?" Chase said up ahead of Riley. Riley turned around, and saw Chase ahead of him. Chase was wearing his black jeans, high top sneakers, gray jersey, opened black button down, and backwards cap, and he was smirking as usual. "Bro, what is it?"  
  
     "Nothing," Riley said looking to the ground, his eyebrows furrowed, still confused. He looked up at Chase with questioning eyes, "Chase where are we?"  
  
     "We got split up from the rest of the team rememba'?" Chase said, accent inflecting his words.  
  
     "We did?" Riley retorted with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
     "Yeah, we came lookin' for the silver energem," Chase answered, his smile dropped as he became perplexed by Riley's confusion. "Rememba' bro?"  
  
     "No, I...don't," Riley said lifting a hand to his head. Chase walked over to Riley and put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
     "Bro," he started with a reassuring smile on his face,"Heckyl lured us here and separated us. You don't rememba' any of it?"  
  
     Riley's small, upturned eyes opened wildly. Riley hated feeling unprepared and confused.  
  
     "Hey," Chase said patting Riley on his shoulders,"don't worry about it bro, we'll go find everybody and it'll be alright." Riley watched as Chase turned and walked away, his confusion unnerved him, but he steeled himself. He crinkled his eyebrows again and pressed his lips together and started after Chase.  
  
     "Hey wait up!"  
  
     They walked through the foliage for some time before coming to a river that terminated at a waterfall. Chase recklessly jumped onto a dead tree that formed a bridge over the river.  
  
     "Chase!" Riley said as he lifted a hand to stop Chase.  
  
     "What?" Chase said turning around to face Riley.  
  
     "That tree doesn't look stable," Riley responded analytically. He then placed a hand to his chin and started to look around for an alternate route.  
  
     Chase smiled playfully, "bro," he surveyed the land with a sweep of his arm, "how do you reckon we get across?"  
  
     Riley looked around for a minute, but couldn't find another path. He looked at Chase with a bit of worry in his eyes.  
  
     "It'll be fine bro," Chase said.  
  
     Riley conceded and started carefully across the withered tree.  
  
     Chase traced the length of the tree with the grace of a cat. Riley however teetered left and right, wavering clumsily as he tried to keep his footing on the wet wood. Chase turned around and walked backward along the tree, a big smile crossing his face as he watched Riley struggle. "Oh come on, it ain't that hard!" Chase mocked.  
  
     Riley raised his eyes from his feet to scowl at Chase, but Chase guffawed at the glare; however, when Riley looked back down he misplaced a step and slipped off the tree. Riley reached out, quickly grabbing a crack in the timber with his left hand. Chase quickly made his way back to Riley and reached out. "Grab my hand!" He shouted as he reached for Riley's free hand. Riley embedded the fingers of his left hand into the crack in the wood, and then stretched out his right hand to Chase. Chase quickly snagged the free hand and pulled Riley up. He stood for a second after lifting Riley, still holding his hand, their bodies lined up closely, face-to-face as their eyes locked in a gaze. Chase then let go of Riley's hand, walked to the end of the tree, and hopped off. Riley shuffled along the plank as quickly as he could, and when he reached the other side, he fell to his knees, and caught his breath.    
  
     "I told you not to worry bro," Chase said once again turning to flash Riley his big encouraging smile, his small, fox-like eyes squinting.    
  
     "Thanks Chase," Riley said as he exhaled the remainder of his panic. Riley then stood, brushed himself off, and then continued after Chase who had already started off again.  
  
     They walked for a few hours until the sky started to darken.  
  
     "We need to set up camp for the night," Riley said as he placed his hands on his hips and caught his breath. "We'll just get lost at night."  
  
     Chase looked at Riley, a look of concern stretched across his face. "What about everybody?"  
  
     "We're no good to them if we're lost Chase. We're not going to be able to navigate through the woods in the dark properly, we need to make camp, and wait till the morning."  
  
     Chase looked at the ground, eyebrows furrowed. He was worried about the others. Chase was all fun and jokes until it came to his friends. "Alright," he conceded softly.  
  
     Riley smiled and patted Chase's shoulder reassuringly, "don't worry hotshot. It'll be fine remember?"  
  
     Chase lifted his head, face softened, and smiled at Riley.    
  
     Riley had been camping enough times before. He went and collected the driest wood he could find, and found a nearby pond, where he hiked up his pants and grabbed a few fish with his hands.  
  
     "I can't believe you caught those with your bare hands," Chase said as he bit into a piece of cooked fish.  
  
     "My brother showed me how to do that," Riley said nonchalantly, smiling at Chase. He placed the fish through a stick he had sharpened to a point, and started cooking it.  
  
     "Your brother must be a ratha' impressive fellow," Chase continued.  
  
     "Yeah," Riley looked down and smiled softly as he thought about his family. Chase walked over, and dropped down beside Riley, smiled at him, and then kept eating.  
  
     "You miss 'em?" Chase questioned. His casual demeanor giving way to sincerity.  
  
     Riley looked up at Chase quizzically. Did Chase honestly care? Of course he did, they were friends. Just because Chase made almost everything into a joke didn't mean he was insincere. Riley smiled at Chase warmly, "yeah."  
  
     "Maybe you can visit 'em when we get back?"  
  
     "Maybe," Riley's mind trailed off to thoughts of his brother and mother.  
  
     "I miss Chloe and my mum too sometimes," Chase continued.  
  
     Riley looked up at Chase. Chase was smiling comfortingly. "How's the fish?" Riley diverted.  
  
     "It's good!" Chase exclaimed as flecks of fish flew out of his stuffed mouth. Riley laughed, and shook his lowered head as Chase smiled with a mouth full of fish. Riley looked up and into Chase's eyes again. Chase's smile slowly melted as he looked into Riley's eyes, and once again they locked gazes. Chase's eyes moved up and down, scanning Riley's face. Riley looked on at Chase without blinking. Chase broke the gaze and bit into his fish, and went back to smiling at Riley as he chewed on the fish. Riley laughed, lowering his head, and shaking it again.  
  
     "What is it bro?" Chase started with food garbling his words.  
  
     "Nothing Chase," Riley quickly dismissed as he took a bite of fish.  
  
     A few clouds occluded the moon above casting a shadow over their camp. The fire was quietly smoldering in the mild night air. Chase laid on the ground arms crossed behind his head. Riley lay next to him, his hands clasped on his stomach, he fidgeted with his fingers. Chase looked over and watched as Riley stared at his wriggling fingers.  
  
     "What are you doin mate?" Chase said smiling at Riley.  
  
     "Huh?" Riley said looking over at Chase.  
  
     "That, that you're doin with your fingers, what're you doin that for?" Chase persisted, sitting up to place a hand over Riley's jittery fingers. Chase removed his hand as Riley sat up and locked him in another gaze; however, the awkward stare broke when Chase flashed his amicable smile.     
  
     "We got an early day tomorrow bro," Chase said lifting his eyebrows and nodding his head. Was it a question, or a suggestion?  
  
     "Yeah," Riley uttered without thinking about it. Riley then turned on his side, away from Chase, and rested his head on one of his arms. He then tightly squeezed his eyes shut only opening them a second later to consider his predicament. Riley would never allow Chase to know he had feelings for him. He knew Chase was a ladies man... well at least he fancied himself one. If nothing though, Chase liked girls, not boys (like Riley). Riley was never caught off guard, and he was certainly never at the mercy of others. Regardless of how he felt about Chase, he wouldn't let his fondness cloud his reason. Winning Chase's affections was a deluded fantasy for Riley.  
  
     "No bed time story mate?" Chase stated ironically with a coy smile on his face.  
  
     Riley slightly twisted his upper body toward Chase, "go to sleep hotshot," he dismissed with a smile, rolling his eyes as he turned back over.    
  
     Riley eventually fell asleep, but awoke when he felt fingers encircle his waist. He slightly roused from his slumber and realized Chase had thrown his arms around him and was holding him as they slept.  
  
     "Mmmm, Monica," Chase muttered.  
  
     Riley scuttled up into a sitting position, waking Chase in the process. Chase wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
     "Monica?" Chase said deliriously.  
  
     "No," Riley said through gritted teeth, poking a finger into Chase's chest,"not Monica."  
  
     Chase's eyes widened, and then shrunk as a grin crept across his face.  
  
     "But mate, you're sooo~ soft," Chase teased.  
  
      Riley rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked upward to the sky. Hues of violet and pink started to paint the sky indicating a rising sun.  
  
     "We better get started," Riley said.  
  
     "Don't you wanna' lay down for just a minute more mate?" Chase ribbed as he patted the ground next to where he lay.  
  
     "No!" Riley said, his face starting to blush. "We need to head out!" Riley finished as he started to walk towards the woods.  
  
     Chase laughed, and stood up. He put his hands in his back pockets and slyly smiled to himself as he followed swiftly behind Riley.  
  
     Riley looked back and saw Chase, still grinning widely, pursuing him. Riley rolled his eyes again and then turned to face ahead. Riley lifted a hand to his chest, and clenched it close to his heart. A small smirk grew across his face.  
  
     "Hey Riley!" Chase called.  
  
     Riley stopped and turned around. Chase stopped walking and his smile melted away as he looked at Riley seriously.  
  
     "You're cute when you sleep," Chase broke into another playful smile and started laughing.  
  
     Riley rolled his eyes, exhaled heavily, turned back to the front, and continued walking, "shut up Chase."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> "In a Future World" by Telekinesis (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cdc2RoarXI0)
> 
> "WILD" by Troye Sivan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU)


End file.
